


Sunny day Meeting

by Naminette



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminette/pseuds/Naminette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one summer day, a young surfer encounters a strange young man. Neither would have believed that this meeting will change their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny day Meeting

Author: nami-la-folle

Betareader : Hollowchan, thanks a lot to her, again and again !

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Motochika, Motonari

Pairings: MotoMoto

Summary: Modern time AU, one summer day, a young surfer encounters a strange young man. Neither would have believed that this meeting will change their lives

**Sunny day Meeting**

Surfing, taking the waves, floating on the crest of the wave towards the shore; bathing in the feelings of liberty and adrenaline rushing through his system, the sensations provided by the achievement of the performance, the sound of the ocean, the salty smell of his skin after that.

There was nothing in his life that Chosokabe Motochika could find more marvellous. So today, the first day of summer break, the young surfer was with his friends at the beach, as he would never miss an opportunity like this one to ride on his purple and black surfboard, driving himself to exhaustion.

If someone, that same moment, had told him he would soon find something more appealing than anything he could have dreamed of, Motochika would have laughed, patted them on the back and replied that it was the best joke he had ever heard.

But _he_ was there, settled on a fluffy green beach towel, reading a book with glasses fitting perfectly on his delicate, feminine face, framed by his silky brown hair; his creamy white skin looked so smooth and soft. Motochika couldn't hear the calls of his crew anymore, trying to convince him to go back with them. The tall young man vaguely heard them telling him that it was probably the best wave they would have today. Who care, before him was a beautiful mermaid which even didn't have to sing to lure him. He was transfixed by the petite frame, needing to touch this skin, wanting to hear his voice, wanting to take him in his arms and never let go.

"Would you please, consider moving, I try to take a sunbath here." The word came in a neutral tone, the man eyes never once leaving is book

Motochika hadn't realized that he was so close; he was now in fact blocking the sun from the young man, blanketing him with is shadow. In fact it wasn't difficult for him has he was a tall, board and well built guy compared to his new-found interest.

It took some second for Motochika to react, astonished has he was by the other youth voice. When it come to his mind that he was asked something he couldn't help but to play the seduction game. Running a hand trough is wild platinum blond hair, he answered.

"I m merely protecting you, you get burned if you don't cover or at least put some sunscreen on you."

The petite man completely ignored him, and with a roll of his golden brown eyes he returned to his apparently very interesting book.

Motochika sighed heavily, deceived that his tactic of approach had resulted to nothing, but he moved anyway, not wanting to anger the beautiful young man and further. Motochika had to think of another plan to get the man's attention... and that was not as easy as planned. Scratching his neck, Motochika let out a frustrated groan.

That was until his lone eye took notice of an abandoned tube of said sunscreen near the other guy. Motochika was a fast thinker, even if his plans barely reached the full purpose, at time like this he was quick to react. Grabbing the tube, he took a seat behind the other without letting him time to react, poured some lotion in his hand and started rubbing his back.

"Hey! Don't touch me! Moron!"

With a skilled move, Motochika avoided getting hit by an thick book, smiling he used his free and to hold the other still, the struggling kept going on for a few second, the other trying uselessly to kick him and calling him by names Motochika could not have imagined coming from such tantalizing lips.

Eventually, the brunet eyes caught his when a turned too look behind him, somewhat hidden behind his glasses, Motochika would never question what crossed the other minds has he finally stilled under is hold.

"Fine, do what you want. At one condition, you have to disappear of my sight after that."

Wanting to keep his strength the other capitulated for the time being. It was too hot; he wouldn't want to waste his time fighting this strange surfer when he knows it was useless. He can recognize an obstinate when he saw one, and this guy would have to repay him later.

"I'm Chosokabe Motochika by the way. And you?"

Motochika began happily, rubbing and scrubbing the others back with surprisingly gentle hands.

"As if I'll tell you." growled the fuming brunet.

"So rude", Motochika pouted. "Your back muscles are really tense, there's a knot." The other couldn't hide his gasp when Motochika massaged a particularly tense spot. "Did that hurt? Want me to stop?"

"N-Yes! You're bothering me."

Motochika reluctantly pulled back his hand, but grinned. It was time to activate the second phase of a much miscalculated plan. The blond stretched his arms. "Ah, it sure is hot out here. I'm going to fetch some ice cream, I'll bring you one. I'll be back." Motochika had begun to rise when the other spoke, still avoiding his gaze.

"Mouri..." he whispered, almost inaudibly.

"You said something?" Motochika leaned closer, happy that his plan seemed to be working.

"Mouri Motonari, that's my name" he continued, pushing Motochika's face away from him.

Motochika liked that name. Hearing it sent butterflies directly to his stomach; he had no other choice but to take the other man to heart now, because his was floating around with little wings attached to it.

"Mouri..." That name rolled on his tongue like a song. Lovely name aside, Motochika was in fact really hungry, and the more he was near this man, the more he wanted to jump him, right there, right then. It was such an alien feeling, but it was good anyway. "Okay, see you later then."

Motonari frowned, watching the other running because of the burning sand. What a bother, he told himself. He started to collect his belongings, wanting to leave before the other returned. When his hand touched the bottle of sunscreen, he didn't like it but his heart fluttered, he could still feel Motochika fingers on him, those huge but tender hands... An ice cream would be nice, right? After all it's only payment for letting Motochika touch him.

Again, Motonari picked up his book and began reading from where Motochika had interrupted him. Half an hour later, the book lay long forgotten on the beach towel. Motonari's gaze was too focused in the direction where Motochika left. First, he disturbed his enjoyment having found a secluded part of the beach where he could read, and now he was making him wait for much needed refreshments. This guy was really something; an annoying, stubborn and ridiculous guy, and no, Mouri was not worried he wouldn't be coming back.

"Sorryyy! I'm late." Launched Motochika, when he finally came into sight.

"What took you so long ?" inquired Mouri, and no, he didn't feel relieved just then.

Motochika shrugged. "I had to walk for ten minutes to find a vendor and I also had to entrust my beloved surfboard to the other members of my group." He handed Motonari an ice cream.

"Thanks." Hmm, mint and chocolate chip, his favorite. "Why don't you go back with them if you're so worried about it ?" Now Motonari wanted him to go away.

"They don't need me. I'm not in the mood to surf. I bought drinks, too." Motochika settled himself near Motonari, leaving two cans of pineapple juice in between them, licking his vanilla and strawberry swirl cone.

"I don't need you either. You could have just left me alone." Again, Motonari avoided looking at Motochika, absorbed by the color of his ice cream. The frown returned to his features.

Motochika's right shoulder bumped into Motonari's left one. "Nah, how could I leave you by yourself? You're too cute, some bad guy might take advantage of you."

Motonari shoved him away, nearly making him drop his food in the sand. "Stop joking around, I'm not some damsel in distress!" He didn't sound as angry as he wanted to.

Motochika laughed at the thought; he could easily picture Motonari wearing a black leather princess dress, whipping any guy that would dare approach him. Well, he counted himself lucky as he was seated mere centimeters away from him.

"You're hopeless."

They ate in comfortable silence, Motochika content with the simple fact of being near Motonari, Motonari not wanting to perturb the peace he had finally won. Motonari contemplated the sun descending on the horizon, little by little. Motochika let out a small sigh of contentment. Motonari couldn't hold the slight groan that escaped him when he shifted his weight. Motochika noticed it.

"Are you hurt ?" Motochika asked concerned.

"It's my back..." Motonari answered without thinking. In fact, long hours of studying, seated in an uncomfortable chair, and a little altercation with a stupid barbarian at school before break had left some traces on him. But there was no way in hell he would tell Motochika that.

Lost in his though he didn't fell Motochika moving behind him until he had two large hands on his shoulders. "What are you doing ?"

"Easing your soreness; you seem so tense right there, I know exactly what you need." Motochika started a massaging motion, too happy to touch that soft skin again. Motonari protested a little, but let him doing as he pleased. His breath softened, and his eyes closed. He had to admit that Motochika was good with his hands. Startled by his own thoughts, Motonari stopped Motochika.

"I have to leave, the night..."

"Don't you want to enjoy the sunset with me ?" Motochika had started to feel romantic.

"Moron, we are at the east side of the sea..."Motonari could not believe he had actually spent the whole of his afternoon with this guy. And so, he started to leave the beach, Motochika walking silently beside him. It was awkward, a man like Motochika, who always has something to say, a story to tell, losing his words. He wanted to keep Motonari from leaving, he wanted to ask numerous things, but he just couldn't.

"Well, thank you for keeping me company, but it's time for us to part." Motonari said a little coldly has they reached is car.

"Will I see you again ?" asked Motochika, feeling a little down.

"Who know ? I moved here with a friend of mine, it's not impossible we meet again, even if I don't want to." Motonari screamed after is mind for telling him he would like to.

"Fate made us meet each other, fate will reunite us." stated Motochika proudly.

"If you want." and that was not a smile in the corner of is lips.

Motonari didn't predict Motochika's sudden move, but reacted quickly when his lips came near his, punching the taller guy straight in the face. Motochika, pride hurting more than his nose, gave him a puppy dog look. He knew it was his fault for pushing him too far, but Motonari didn't necessarily need to hit him like that, and the little fucker didn't hold back his strength.

"You idiot, it's my first kiss, I want to _give_ it!" Motonari grabbed Motochika's ear and kissed him, gently, a mere pressure of lips against lips. They parted only for Motochika to open Motonari's lips with a caress of his tongue. Embracing each other, they kissed for what seemed like long minutes before they eventually had to breathe.

"Whoa", commented Motochika, his eyes fixed on Motonari's; he was pleased to find them sort of sparkling in the fading sun light. "You have the prettiest eyes."

Motonari pushed him away, not wanting to believe what they had just done. Motochika didn't have the time to kiss him again, he was already in the driver's seat. "Goodbye, Chosokabe." He started the engine and with a wave of his hand exited the parking place. Motochika didn't hear him when he added. "I really hope I'll meet you again…"

Motonari ignored the voice inside him, calling him a coward and a heartless bastard.

Motochika's heart drifted down from his little cloud as he realized that Motonari's car had departed. Raising his arm high, he waved.

"Goodbye Mouri! I won't give up on you! I promise I'll bring you back to me! I love you!" Motochika was glad; even if it was a little late, he finally understood his feelings. Love. Yes, Motochika could tell he had completely fallen for this weird and lonely guy. Motochika promised himself that he would draw his love from that loneliness… Motonari was the man of his life.

It was already late that night when Date Masamune, Motochika's roommate, finally fed up of hearing of the famous Mouri Motonari had to lock Motochika in his room in order to appreciate the movie he had been trying to watch since the return of his friend from his surf session.

Masamune never imagined how much his suffering would be atrocious when his college classes resumed.

Because at first he didn't catch the meaning of having a new transfer student, whose name was Mouri Motonari, seated right next to him.

OWARI

 


End file.
